Never met you before
by tangofizz
Summary: The winx and there boyfriends gre up got married and had kids , but they lost their friendship . When their kids meet , they wonder why they lost contact. Is it a growing up thing or is it something darker ?
1. Chapter 1

Never met you before

A winx club fan fiction

"Good luck you two and stay safe," Bloom called at Ash and Flame.

Their younger sister, Ember, stuck her tongue out at them when they walked out the door. She was only 15 and in a years time she would join her sister at Alfea.

A while later Flame arrived at here new school, a magic school. She entered the gates and walked up to Griselda to see if she was on the list.

"Oh, Princess Flame, I remember your mother very well. Have a good time." Said Griselda. After the famous speech, Flame headed to her room .When she arrived at her room, she was greeted by a girl with long, straight black hair who was called Aailayia. They began to talk.

"So where do you come from?" Aailayia asked.

"I come from Sparks (I don't like domino it sounds weird), you?" Flame answered.

"Linphea. Are you Princess Flame?"

She nodded her head. This was her mother's old room .Just then, 4 more girls entered the room. There were 2 who were obviously twins called Solar and Flair. Solar had blonde, straight hair, while Flair had brown straight hair.

"Coming through, princesses of solaria," called Solar.

A girl with wild magenta hair called Harmony passed the room to hers. Next to be seen was Rarni who had curly black hair and dark skin.

Then there was no one else.

They all talked and bonded for a while when Flame brought something up.

"This was the winx club's room,"

"My Mum was a winx," said Harmony.

"So was mine," said everyone else .One by one they told each other who their parents were.

"Tecna's kids not here perhaps they were a boy." said Rarni .The winx juniors headed towards red fountain to hopefully find Tecna's kid.

Back at red fountain, Ash was fooling around with his new mates: Opheir, Rayland, Micro and Mitch. Opheir had black hair, Rayland had dark blue hair, Micro had purple/pink hair and Mitch had ginger hair.

"Hey why don't we go to Alfea?" asked Rayland, "I bet there are some hot chicks there."

"Umm ok" said Ash, he hoped he wouldn't see his sister .On their way there, they bumped into 6 girls from Alfea.

"Told you," Rayland said nudging Ash. Ash was worried and embarrassed because his sister was there. Harmony walked up the boys and said "hi I'm Harmony."

"Um hi I'm Opheir umm you're cute." Harmony blushed.

"I would say the same thing but you're a boy so I guess I have to call you hot instead." Said Harmony. Micro was looking at Aailayia when she saw him staring.

"Hhhhii," she said shyly.

"Um hi," He said shyly. They both giggled. He was so cute and venerable.

"Hi sweet cheeks," Rayland said to Rarni.

"Oh seriously," She said back. "Hey Opheir, Keep off my best mate!"

"Oh sorry sis," Opheir said and then completely ignored her and carried on talking with Harmony.

Sitting under a tree, Solar, Flair and Flame were talking.

"Your brothers cute," said Flair.

"You think everyone's cute." said Flame giggling.


	2. Chapter 2 Questions

Later that evening , Flame was brushing her golden hair and thinking why.

Why ?

Why weren't they in contact with the rest of the winx ? They always said they would be best friends forever , but now they don't even see each other . Weird. She couldn't help but think of what might have happened .

The junior winx had returned home after a long chat with the boys to find their rooms totally trashed, after a quick cleaning spell, it was clean again. No one knew why it was like that .So they decided to call the boys , they needed help after all.

Ash picked up his phone . It was his sister . She was talking about something like a trash can , no , a trashed room. Confused , he ruffled his red locks . He couldn't care less about his annoying younger sister . It wasn't his problem , it was theirs . He'd never met any of the winx apart from his mother , that was all . It was all a little too strange for him . Why couldn't it be fighting dragons ? Then he'd be able to handle it . But it wasn't so he lay on his sky blue bed and dozed off.

Of cause her brother wouldn't have been any help , why did she ask anyway ? .She still needed to know why though. Why the winx split up ? In the end , she decided to talk to Ms .f about the current situation .

" Ah Flame . What do you need to talk about?" Ms. f asked .

" Um well why did the winx split up ?"

She looked shocked . " Well even I don't know that my dear , in fact no one does but them themselves ."

No . Even the headmistress didn't know what happened . It all seamed like a lost cause . Until they found a note .It was hidden neatly under a pair of Solar's shoes . It read :

Dear Junior pixies ,

Do you really want to know why ? I ,I mean we are sure you do . So , why don't you guess

come on guess . We know you want to . Write your guess on that back and put it back where it was .

All our evilness , I , D and S

What ! That must be why the room was in a mess ! Quick as a flash , they wrote down their guesses and placed it under the shoes . Flame was sure of something . It wasn't that they weren't getting along , it was something much much darker ...


End file.
